


Rot

by VideoStarVCR



Series: MCYT  Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Wilbur Soot, I'm Sorry, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Oops, Wilbur Soot Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoStarVCR/pseuds/VideoStarVCR
Summary: There's a feeling in his chest that feels suspiciously like rot. Growing and festering. It seems to travel from his finger tips and into his being.Grass sprouts from his shoes, and vines wrap themselves around his legs. He coughs up petals, and his cheast gives way to thorns and the whole scene reminds him of his childhood---Aka. I'm having a bad time and vent through c!Wilbur via his entire life, bc our man can't catch a break.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT  Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Rot

**Author's Note:**

> Not me dying for forever then coming back with a a fic I wrote in 30 min. Bc I was having a bad time. No sir,,,,
> 
> Anyways, hmu in the comments with any thoughts or fic recommendations.

There's a feeling in his chest that feels suspiciously like rot. Growing and festering. It seems to travel from his finger tips and into his being.

Grass sprouts from his shoes, and vines wrap themselves around his legs. He coughs up petals, and his cheast gives way to thorns and the whole scene reminds him of his childhood.

Remind to move all those days that he would spend with his brothers in there garden, back when things were different. Back when they still loved each other.

When they loved him.

He can remember time with a woman that he really thought he loved. Planting a garden and talking about the "if's" like they were "when's" and even after she left he spent time in the garden with his son. They would sit and they'd watch the grass grow, spend hours pulling up weeds.

Wilbur Soot was a sea of rot and weeds and regrets.

He hardly feels himself anymore. It feels like he hears himself shouting somewhere very far away. As if he's screaming from their home. The place that they had been exiled from. His brother tries to step up and feel like home, but his attempts leave a bitter taste in Wilbur's mouth, and there's still rot on his fingers, so he shouts.

His friends are traitors.  
His brothers are traitors.  
His son betrayed him.

A part of him knows it's not fair to expect Tommy to fix everything. It shouts at him, and would eat away at him if the awake part of him could hear it.

He's going deaf.

He can barely hear himself think anymore, and there's no reassurance on his lips. He hasn't been able to think of lyrics and months. Can't remember the last time he played. Can't remember the last time he was happy. So he becomes angry all the time. 

Angry at his home. Angry at his family. Angry at himself. Rotting everything he touches.

Wilbur Soot becomes tone deaf.

Because there are only so many times you can breathe in ash and soot before your lungs become blacked, and he had been coughing up petals and rot long before he was chocking on ash.

His lungs are heaving by the time the bombs go off. By the time he sets them off. 

His body is rotting and for the first time other see it and he has a grave now, so he thinks that it's okay, and he's happy, so he knows it is.

Sure, there's still vines on his legs, and he cant look at his hands. He can't remember what he did, or why his bothers hate him. Sure, his voice isn't his but he's fine. 

Blue becomes his favorite color, and Ghostbur is fine. 

He's happy.

(There's still rot on his his hands.)


End file.
